Rise of the Phoenix
by OrcMaster
Summary: It is the final hours of the 14thblack crusade the chaos forces are on the verge of taking the world of Cadia when the second legion appears following the reimergence of a lost primarch man kind is thrown into the second great crusade
1. Chapter 1

The battlefield was large and blood was flowing plentifully the valiant imperial guard strove to fend off the advancing word bearer legion but to no avail their weapons having little or no effect on the mighty power armor of the tainted marines. Cadia had long been a stronghold against the forces from the eye of Terror but with this battle its fate was sealed Commissar Yarrick had held back the tide as long as he could throwing all of the legions numbers into the battle but with out Astartes assistance his forces were doomed but he was resolved to fight and die for the Emperor.

" FIGHT SOLDIERS OF THE IMPERIUM FIGHT FOR YOUR LIVES FIGHT FOR YOUR EMPEROR MEET THESE HERETICS WITH STEEL IN YOUR HANDS AND FAITH IN YOUR HEARTS. BEGIN RECITING THE PARABLES OF JUDGEMENT SO THAT THEY MAY KNOW THEIR FATE"

" IF ONE WAS TOO MEET THE XENO" Yarrick roared.

"THEN WE SHALL DESTROY THEM" The imperial guard answered.

"IF ANY SHOULD FALL FROM THE LIGHT"

"THEN WE SHALL PURIFY THEM WITH STEEL AND FIRE"

"AND IF OUR STEEL IS NOT ENOUGH"

"WE GLADLY THROW OUR LIVES AWAY FOR THE IMORTAL GOD EMPEROR"

Yarrick beamed with pride at the resolve of his troops of the original thirty trenches all but three of the trenches had fell but each of these carried thousands of guardsman. Who poured all of their combined fire power at the approaching horde of mutants and heretics.

"SIR we are getting a message over the vox net"

Tansen his young communications officer ran up to the Commissar holding out the vox headset.

Holding the headset to his ear Yarrick listened to the static he heard a deep voice he would never forget for the rest of his days.

"**Commander this is Primarch Uriel Pyremius of the Phoenix Chapter you and your men have thirty minutes to quit the field and pull back to a distance of approximately twenty miles this is for your own safety the drop zone for our brothers covers that whole area and our tactics are not what you say directable**"

Before Yarrick could even reply the vox line shut off being disconnected from the other end..

"Sir shall we retreat to the distance??" Tansen asked

"Yes we are pulling back order all the men into the chimeras we are leaving the battle field immediately abandon all heavy equipment".

The hastily retreat imperial guard left the chaos forces in shock thinking that they had won the battle all the while they did not notice the sonic booms as thousands of drop pods shattered the atmosphere. Raining down upon the chaos horde. When the dust finally settled all the pods had landed but they were unlike any pods ever seen before the bottoms or what could be seen of them were diamond like in shape but the top was shapped like a normal pod. Before the chaos horde could raise their weapons and destroy the pods . Spider like arms lifted off of the sides and began to spin faster and faster the tips begging to glow bright orange. All of a computer voice echoed from all the pods at once

"Perimeter burn activated"

Flames busted outward from the pods catching the horde in a devastating inferno burning armor and flesh alike. Even some of the mighty space marines were melted down to slag. All but the most thickest armored died in the inferno. The Jets of fire abruptly shut off leaving the area in silence then all of the doors began falling down revealing the Phoenix Marines inside. Standardly eight feet in height They wore bight red and orange armor bedecked with yellow so it looked as if they were from the flames themselves in their hands . Raising their weapons they charged forward into the remain heretics.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!!!!" The cry resounded through out the area the chaos marines being the first to react brought their bolters to bare and began to fire the battlefield becoming a massive field of bolter fire. Despite the heavy causalities the chaos horde had the new marines outnumbered five to one. Massive demonic possessed machine charged into the melee ripping their giant mechanical claws across the field throwing enemy and foe alike into the air. But the Phoenix marines were not with out their own heavy support. Terminators and dreadnaughts began to swirl through the melee wrecking the enemies positions where ever they went. Hellfire dreadnaughts filled the zone full of melta blasts and promethium sprays turning the zone into a massive inferno. Neither side giving or taking any ground against the other. Then the Primarch appeared. The massive figure strode the battlefield like a god laying waste to everything he came upon whether it be machine or man or even demon. All fell below his giant Melta-Hammer a gold halo sprang from his giant shoulders spiked in holy significance a orange laurel cresting his helmet. Which had one long crest of some kind of hair flowing into a long tail. All fled before this master of death all but the chosen of khorne ran till it was only the massive terminator clad armored berserker in his way. The massive warrior held his power claws out in front of him.

"Magnificent one we the bearers of the word give you this one chance"

"Join us with your legion you would be a warlord equal to Abbadon himself second to only the great gods of chaos themselves"

"What say you"

With a incredible bang the melta rockets on the hammer sprung into life flinging the hammer straight into the helmet of the khornate champion caving his entire head into his body. The Primarch strode over to the body the hammers rockets still ignited pushing into the terminators body mashing his torso into pulp blood and ichors leaking out of the armor. Grabbing the haft of the hammer he disengaged the rockets turning the now silent hammer towards the crowd of mutants and heretics.

"**I have this to say all who have betrayed the Emperor shall die there will be no mercy no lenience the Phoenix has come and it will burn the taint of heresy away for the second born sons of the Emperor has returned"**


	2. Chapter 2

It has been four months since the arrival of the last loyal Primarch Uriel. In that time with the immensely bolstered forces of the Imperium. The legions of chosen Abbadon have been all but destroyed the fleets not even besieging daemon world just unleashing planet killers and moving on. Abbadon has order all planets be summoned into the warp seeking protection in the Empreyan. All chaos worlds had since disappeared the Imperium turning its eyes towards the biggest threat the orks. The High Lords of Terra formed a all out crusade against the known greenskin hordes sending the mightiest warriors to the fore. The phoenix marines fleet itself counted for more than half of the combined might of the old Imperium massed naval power with thousands of Phoenix dreadnaughts who's size put even the mammoth space hulks to shame. The orcs under the command of Warlord Ghazgkull Thraka had been formed into a massive army the war ridden race doing the impossible uniting. Yaskia the giant planet who's biological mass was more than eighty times the size of terra's holy star. The planet was renowned throughout the Imperium as the first major offensive the orks had ever taken after the reckoning of the final days of the great crusade. Billions of colonist had died many of being grown like food. The Imperium had only tried once to retake that planet a entire chapter of space marines had almost been decimated. For the greenskins of that world were monstrous in their power and age. Their skin the color of deep purple eyes glowing like red coals. They towered over even the Astartes. The Imperium would know now if it had the strength to take the fight to the greatest of enemies.

Aboard the Phoenix Flagship Imperiatus Uriel stood watching the flames of the massive ork fleet move into position.

"My lord the enemy will come into range in less then ten minutes all battle preparations are made what are your order?" The Tactics marine reported.

" **Charge all lance batteries arm all torpedo tubes launch all Blood claws and prepare the landing parties this scum has plagued the Imperium for long enough since the days of the Emperor they have flaunted their genetic power but now we shall show them the divine might of the Phoenix…… ALL SHIPS OPEN FIRE SEND THESE BASTARDS BACK TO THE ABYSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Thousands of torpedoes flew from the advancing lines of ships slamming into the Dreadnaughts of the phoenix marines. The darkness of space was illuminated briefly from the massed explosions. The massive Dreadnaughts shrugged off the massive blows returning fire with giant las lances cutting through the ork lines. Destroying all but the mightiest of cruisers in the front lines. Thousands of fighters converged in battle between the approaching fleets. Miniature starburst flickering on and off as fighters were destroyed. No phoenix marine craft were in that swirling melee instead thousands of cobras and lightings flitting through the space followed by the lumbering shoota fightas of the orks. The fleets spat fire between them three of the twenty dreadnaughts had been put out of action drifting in space leaking plasma and atmosphere the captains of those ships resigned their ships to be armed fighter platforms since they would be nothing of a help in the mighty pitched battle.

The two massive fleets raced towards each other blossoms of fire sprouting up every where when a ship would explode the faster and lighter ships of both sides reaching each other before their heavier counter parts created mixes of pitched battles as they tried to out maneuver and out flank the other barrel spinning their giant ships in the parody of a dance one Imperium frigate its hulls bleeding plasma rammed a opposing ship destroying them both igniting the leaked plasma immolating numerous other ships for bare seconds before the last of the plasma burned out thousands of las blasts filled the space between the fleets, flurries of torpedoes flew at their targets some detonating prematurely with collisions with fighter craft Cobras unleashed masses of bombs upon approaching enemy ships. One ship badly damaged flew straight into a enemy frigates engines detonating due to the extreme heat the soldiers of the Imperium filled with Fanatic fervor as they were led into battle by one of the demigods of old but this one was alive he was not some old face upon a statue he was real he was flesh that proved all of the Emperors words in its truth fanaticism filled the worlds of the Imperium now with the crushing defeat of Abbadons forces billions of volunteers filled the Imperial legion all fighting with the strength of those truly faithful overflowing the military from billions to staggering trillions as they fought the enemy with numbers akin to that of the tyranid nothing would stop the second great crusade for their greatest enemies had already been purged and now united under the lords of terra and the last Primarch they unleashed humanities full fury against their foe . The orks in a desperate attempt employed entry level craft the Massive Roks to take up the brunt of Imperium assault. Massive Krusha Kruzaz's matched the dreadnaughts for speed and fire power. But the one at the fore made the other cruisers look like mere playthings approaching the size of the Imperiatus the cruiser was the infamous Super Krusha captained by the infamous orks freebooter Badrukk. A massive leering ork skull formed the pinnacle of the ship. Angling slightly to the side the Kruza numerous ports opening on its sides with dim light lit behind them revealing boarding craft and grappling hooks to attach to the Imperiatus.

" Sir should we angle to decimate them with las fire" again inquired the Tactics Marine

"**No we shall meet and crush these monsters on their own terms to show them how pathetic their race truly is ready boarding parties and vox the armory to tell them I am on the way and that I expect my hammer to be waiting for me, Second thought tell them to ready my shield as well".**


	3. Chapter 3

The Ork cruiser and Phoenix Drednaught fired their broadside batteries simultaneously. Lance batteries and torpedoes impacting upon either ship sending thousands of fires streaming into the void. Thousands of mammoth hooks shot from both opposing ships drawing the two ships into a deadly embrace neither stopping its fire before it hit the other hull to hull. Marines and orks charged each other at once through boarding tubes and hangers. The resounding melee resulting holes being blown from each ship as the tides of orks and marines clashed in the middle of the ramps between ships. The massive ork nobs beating all but the Terminators who with their power shields and claws tore through the onrushing mob. A giant garishly garbed ork with a strange hat at the ork side of the battle bellowed orders. Sweeping aside space marines that drew to close to him with a giant power sword that had been bent at a curving angle. It was none other but Badrukk himself. The Orks and marines were at a stale mate.

Uriel marched forward his guard behind him revving his chain hammer. His follower followed his lead charging forward into the pinnacle of the melee at the same time Badrukk and his heavy nobs entered it. The Primarch and his elite marines collided with the equally strong Ork Heavy nobs. Marine and beast engaged each other with the ferocity of both races chainsword thundered against axe as both sides rallied at once. None dared discharge weapons unless they should blow a hole in the battle ramps sending them all into the void.

Uriel pivoted swinging his hammer into the stomach of a heavy nob the chains tearing through the motley chunks of steel covering it shrieking the ork tried to club Uriel in the head. Uriel shrugged off the blows as if they were nothing pushing harder and harder driving the hammer deeper and deeper. Finally the shrieking of metal on metal faded as the sound of ripped flesh replaced it the ork going slack as the life left him.

"My Lord!!!!!"

Uriel turned as he saw the giant power sword of Badrukk cleaving down into a arc. To be stopped by a Terminator marine who threw himself into the blades path. The blade cut through the terminators armor as if was not even there the smell of seared flesh filled the air as the dying terminator screamed the blade tearing into his shoulder cleaving straight into the chest.

"**NO!"**

**Uriel roared he charged forward taking the tip of the blade on his shoulder lifting it out of the terminators flesh rage filled his body at the sacrifice of his brother. Bringing his shield around he threw it with all his might at Badrukk. Who picked up a passing nob and held it struggling in front of him as a body shield. The shield plowed into the pathetic nob lodging it self into the orks body instantly killing it. Roaring Uriel charged forward his hammer held high he charged forth into the Badrukk sweeping his hammer in a head crushing blow which Badrukk knocked aside with a sweep of his sword. Uriel still charging forward slammed his left fist into the orks face breaking off a tusk. Roaring in pain Badrukk thundered his fist into the chest of Uriels armor denting it inwards. As the ork thundered blow after blow into the Primarch armor Uriels rage grew. Throwing aside his hammer screaming Uriel threw blow after blow into the ork who staggered back trying to bring his sword back into play against the now weaponless Primarch. Uriel roared louder and louder his eyes turning into bright orange globes of fire. Steam seeping out of his armor through the creases in it. Roaring back at him Badrukk threw his sword at Uriel the massive weapon tumbling end on end into the Primarchs shoulder piercing it straight his chest piercing one of his four hearts. Not stopping his charge Uriel tackled the massive ork to the ground screaming the whole time his armor beginning to glow with the heat of his rage. His gauntlets wrapped around the orks shoulders as he drove him into the ground. As Uriel smashed his head again and again into the orks face. Jagged tusk and nose breaking under the constant impact of Uriel's attack . Badrukk screamed now not of rage but of terror as the glowing giant beat the life out of his monstrous skull. Uriel thundered his head one last time into Badrukks face which was nothing more but a gapping hole into his skull. Finally the Phoenix rage leaving him he felt the extent of his wounds falling onto his side he could no longer move as he look up he saw a nob with his axe raised prepared to give the Primarch the final blow. When a halbred flew through the air plunging into the orks skull the marine charged forward covered in the same unearthly glow that had covered their Primarch moments before. Charging forward the space marines broke through the now leaderless horde of nobs as they flew into a berserk rage as they saw their Primarch fall wounded. Screaming their rage the Phoenix Marines began to glow with their own rage. Charging forward slaughtering all the orks who did not immediately flee. Soon after the ork shad fled the boarding ramp the marines continued on into the ship slaughtering all who stood in their way as they place melta charges all over the ship. Eight marines picked up their beloved Primarch lifting him onto their shoulders laying his hammer on his chest and clasping his hands around it. The Imperiatus disengaged from the now lifeless ork cruiser. Timers on the melta bombs all going off obliterating the ship. Elsewhere on the battle lines thousands of ships lay in ruin both ork and Imperial but the Imperials had clearly won for all ork ships save the fastest frigates had all been destroyed.**

**The time to take Yaskia was Here**

**Authors Note: Ok wasn't that a adreniline filed scene well I would ike to put down the people who go I just ripped off the blood angels blood rage this is not true that rage is induced by the desire to kill their enemies. While my so called Phoenix Rage is a emergency gene sequence where if a marine falls into great emotional trauma such as a loss of a beloved comrade his body would naturally become sad while that happens in a phoenix marines gene mutation kicks in where there body rapidly increase in temperture to inhumane hights till all they see if the focus of their anguish and is instantly put into use as rage. They are a lot more controlled than the Blood fury in the fact that it does not control them the Phoenix rage itself is a rare occurrence whre it has to be a really serious thing..**

**On a different note I need reviewers I don't care if its heat or praise I as a writer depend on review it lets me know Im not just wasting my time in writing and that people actually read what I do as u can see if u look at my other stories the ones with the most reviews have the most chapters so for god sakes if you read my stories plz review them as well I mean come on all you gotta do is click a button then type what you think not that hard.**

**Oh and also on a another note " I know 3 notes kinda long" for all you people who think Im setting the Phoenix Marines as god like bad asses just wait You will start seeing stuff soon.**

**For some reason it is bolding this last paragraph so bear with me I tried everything but retyping the whole paragraph so just ignore the bold. Once again sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

Voices permeated the fog of Uriels vision random colors swirled in front of his eyes as he tried to make sense of what was happening. He heard gruff voices shouting at one another. As he saw a gleaming figure with many gleaming metal arms crouch over him . The silver arms ending in delicate surgical implements, Uriel tried to recognize the voices but he could not make any of them sounds right.

" APOTHECARY ALRIS WILL THE LORD LIVE!!!!" a loud voice was yelling at the figure with the gleaming arms.

"Master of Flames I will ask you once again to calm yourself your emotions will bring on the Rage if you are not careful. And you should be on the bridge watching over the deployment of the Emperors soldiers."

The gleaming figure replied in a cool calm slightly monotone voice.

" I only wish to know how his condition is, I apologize for my outburst"

The loud voice is much quieter as it calms down.

The gleaming figure turns from Uriel for a moment grasping the other voice with its two real arms.

" You need never apologize for having concern for our master with out him we are nothing but hunks of

flesh in armor, now go to the bridge and watch over his so…."

A red light began flashing on and off , for some reason all Uriel could now hear was the banging of his own

heart as it was pushed to limits not made for it."

The room slowly got dimmer and dimmer transitioning into darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Almost a millennia ago at the end of the crusade just beyond the rim of conquered systems lay a single

system.

A single black and gold ship entered orbit around the largest planet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Uriel charged towards the giant shape approaching the ground near his city. His stone hammer in hand

ready to defend his people. As the giant shape landed a row of lights ran up the side of the shape, Two

lights at the top began flashing on and off as that side of the shape began to peel from the sides lowering till

it stood like a ramp to the ground. Walking down the ramp a small hunched over figure walked down the

ramp escorted by two forbidding looking men drabbed all in black, Turning his gaze back to the small

figure he focused on him and saw that it was a man covered in a white cloak from what he could see it was a

man, A extremely old one at that. But he could not see the mans face he wore a cowl that covered his face

and eyes in shadow. Uriel cautiously approached the men glancing out of the corners of his eyes he saw as

his soldiers cranked their crossbows into place hiding in the brush and trees. They awaited a word from

their Lord to slaughter the invaders, But so far Uriel had not seen any reason to kill the invaders. He kept

walking forward his massive body brushing aside the lower branches of the trees as he walked through

them. The two figures in black reacted immediately whirling around to face where Uriel now stood they

reveal swords with coruscating light running through them. The old man raised his hand and spoke some

words to the figures in black, and they deactivated their swords replacing them in their cloaks. Falling back

a couple paces they retreated into shadow. The old man motioned for Uriel to come closer despite his best

judgment Uriel walked over to where the old man stood he knelt before him so that they would see eye to

eye. With a shock he saw into the old mans face for the first time as he saw bloodied rags covered the mans

whole face. Atop his for head wrappings there was a golden sigil of a open eye surrounded by stars.,

"Young lord I have been sent to find you" the dry rasping voice of the old man appeared not in his ears but

in his head!!.

Uriel jumped backwards with a snarl at this intrusion into his own mind.

"Calms yourself young lord if I talked to you in natural terms you and I would not understand a single word

of the others speech and then where would we be, I have neither the desire nor the power to harm your mind

in anyway such is the untapped power of what lays within your mind. But enough of that subject I have

been sent for a much greater purpose.

"What purpose do you speak of sorcerer tell me quick before I have my men cut you and your fellows into

pieces". Uriel replied raising his hammer above his head in preparation . If this stranger attempted anything

he would bring the massive hammer swinging down upon his skull.

The next five words Uriel heard would shatter the views of life itself for ever.

"Your father has sent me" came the reply in his mind.

"What madness is this that you speak off I was born from the very sky so is said of the tale of my birth".

"You are the son of the greatest being to walk this galaxy in a very long time.

Uriel strode cautiously towards the giant shape approaching the ground near his city. His

giant stone hammer was in hand ready to defend his people. As the giant shape landed a

row of luminescent orbs ran up the side of the shape, Two orbs at the top began flashing

on and off as that side of the shape began to peel from the sides, lowering till it stood like

a ramp to the ground. It was like watching the great, toothless maw of some dragon

opening up to swallow a man whole. Walking down the ramp was a small, hunched

figure, escorted by two forbidding-looking men drabbed all in black. Turning his gaze

back to the small figure, he focused his eyes and saw that it was a man covered in a white

cloak. From what he could see of the man's face and shriveled hands, he was an

extremely old one as well.

But Uriel could not see the man's entire face, for he wore a cowl that covered everything

from the bridge of his nose to his neck, and eyes in shadow. Uriel cautiously approached

the three men. Glancing out of the corners of his eyes he saw his soldiers cranking their

crossbows into place, all of hiding in the brush and trees. They waited for the word from

their Lord to slaughter the invaders. But so far, Uriel had not seen any reason to kill the

invaders. He kept walking forward, broad chest and shoulders brushing aside the lower

branches of the trees as he made his way through them. The two figures in black reacted

immediately to his steady advance, whirling around to face where Uriel now stood they

reveal swords with coruscating light running across their gleaming surfaces. The old man

raised his hand and spoke some foreign words to the figures in black, and the pair

sheathed their blades, sorcerous magic leaving them as they were slipped back into thick,

black robes.

The guards fell back a couple paces and retreated into the shadow of the monstrous thing

they had come out of. The old man motioned for Uriel to come closer, and despite his

best judgment Uriel walked over to where the old man stood. He knelt before the short

being so that they would see eye to eye. With a shock, he saw the old man's face for the

first time as bloodied rags covering his face fell for a moment. The elderly man put them

back into place without showing even an inkling that he could feel the pain that must

have followed the action. Adorning his forehead wrappings was a golden sigil of a open

eye surrounded by stars.

"Young lord I have been sent to find you," the dry rasping voice of the old man appeared

not in Uriel's ears, but in his head!

Uriel jumped backwards with a snarl at this intrusion into his own mind.

"Calm yourself young lord. If I talked to you in natural terms, you and I would not

understand a single word of the other's speech. And then where would we be?

I have neither the desire nor the power to harm your thoughts in any way, such is the

untapped power of what lies within your mind. But enough of that subject; I have been

sent for a much greater purpose," the man rasped, wheezing slightly as he caught his

breath.

"What purpose do you speak of sorcerer? Tell me quick before I have my men cut you

and your fellows into ribbons," Uriel replied taking his hammer in both large hands in

preparation . If this stranger attempted anything he would bring the massive hammer

swinging down upon his skull.

The next five words Uriel heard would shatter the views of life and his world forever.

"Your father has sent me," came the statement in his mind.

"What madness is this that you speak of?! I was born in a fiery storm from the very sky,

so is said of the tale of my birth. I am a fatherless king, and as such, I say that you are a liar.""You are the son of the greatest king to walk this galaxy. Your father is the king of a

million, million kingdoms. Fathomless depths of the sky have been conquered by his

forces. And his mighty hand stays all the evil that might seek to deny his rightful claim to

the kingship of all the race of men," the old man said with a hint of pride in his voice. Uriel lowered his hammer a bit.

"If this is true, then why has my father not come to find me? And why have I not found

him here?" the primarch asked harshly. The old man waved away the confused one's

worries."Your father has other sons as well. And one of them, the Warmaster of all his armies,

has turned many of them against him, in an effort to usurp him and take his throne. I have

been sent in his stead, to make an army of your men, such as has never been seen before."

"My army is quite capable of fending for itself in battle. If my father is in trouble, the men

I have now will suffice as reinforcements," snapped Uriel. If this was all true and not just

some careful ruse to make his relieve his guard, then his army would stand against those

who wished his father dethroned. The old man shook his head and pointed a shriveled,

bony finger to the sky creature's open maw.

"Your brothers are in command of armies that could annihilate entire worlds in a matter

of days. Your men, no matter how strong, could not even distract one of their soldiers.

But with me now, such as granted by the great Adeptus Mechanicus faction of your

father's Imperium, are the means to make your army powerful enough to oppose your

heathen brother," the man said.

Uriel relaxed and breathed a frustrated sigh. He hoped that he was making the right

choice in believing the man. If he chose wrong, then things would probably end up with

he and his men dead and more of these things coming from the sky to kill his people, or

worse: enslave them. Uriel whistled sharply and waved his arm for his men to come out

of hiding. Out of seemingly nowhere, several dozen armed soldiers strode into the

clearing, all of them armed with greatswords and crossbows. The two robed men drew

their blades once again and magic lit them up with brilliant light.

Uriel's men quickly placed themselves between the interlopers and their lord. They were

ready to die for him at any moment.

"Men, stand down. These are not out enemies."

"But Lord…they are sorcerers, like the ones that summoned that horrible red creature

with horns. Are these not of the same cult?" asked Avarus, one of Uriel's most trusted

friends and captains. Uriel lowered the head of his hammer to the ground.

"Wise One, what is your name?" he called out. It took the man a moment, but he came

back with a mental reply that made Uriel shiver with unease. Being spoken to through his

mind felt rather intrusive and strange. It was not a feeling he enjoyed in the slightest.

"I am known as Astropath Lorrik. But whatever you wish to call me, I will respond to."

"Well then, Lorrik, where are the weapons that will make my men able to fight your

war?" Uriel asked aloud. All of his men turned to him as if he were daft. Even Avarus

looked uncertain. Uriel stood still, stone-faced and unmoving. The robed men still had

their sorcerery at work, flickering blades never having once been lowered or darkened

like before.

"Not just weapons, young lord. I have brought with me numerous things: skin, armor,

knowledge most of all. You and your men will no longer be mere humans any longer.

You will be the finest warriors of all the worlds in the Imperium. But I fear that I need

your word for the loyalty of your kingdom and your men before we may proceed. If you

would betray your father, then this was a folly and will be treated as such by your father's

servants. Are you prepared to be loyal to your father, Uriel?"

"Yes," came the reply immediately.

"And your men?" the old man asked.

"Yes," Urield replied for the second time.

"And your kingdom?"

"And all of my kinsmen, servants, dogs, and future generations. You have my word,"

Urield said, fist over his heart. The old men nodded slightly and turned his head to the

robed guards beside him. He said three words to them and they immediately sheathed

their blades. The old man pulled something out of the pocket of his robe and held it

forward. Uriel took it and examined what it was.

He held a pendant of gold with a red ruby in the center of it, in the shape of an eye. A

black crystal was lodged in the middle of the pineal eye, like an elongated pupil. They eye

looked up at Uriel and the feeling of being watched made him shiver again. All of this

was very unsettling for the primarch. He had never, in all his years of life, ever seen

anything like this man, or his guards, or the sky creature before. It was almost too much

for him to fathom.


	5. Chapter 5

INCOMING MISSLE FIRE BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!!!!!!. The small pod tossed and turned from impacts of light anti air rockets.

" Master of Flames we have withstood most of the damage but we are now off course we are going to drop too far behind enemy lines".

Terminator Sgt. Colwell announced looking up from the small tactical display in the center of the pod. " Assistance beacon has already been set and pods defense turrets will activate once it lands". Master of Flames Bj'arnath Mijollnir. Looked up from the floor of the pod his face covered in a giant red beard braided with orange metal. His head shaved all except for a tall Mohawk, that ran down his back.

Looking around he looked at every terminator in his flame guard all veteran warriors of the long pilgrimage to the Imperium. All were giants in their mighty dreadnaught armor. Looking around the pod in the flashing red light their armor looked as if already covered in blood. There was the brooding giant TakFir larger than even Bj'arnath a massive auto cannon strapped to one arm and a heavy flamer on the other. The helmet on his lap had a single slit which was covered in black fire glass so he would not be blinded by his own weapons discharge. Sitting next to him scraping gunk out of his chain fist was the deadly Thalk'Fir kin to Tak. Thalk was as fast with his fist and combi bolter as his brother was large. Continuing in a circle his gaze came apon the quiet Kai'Tan his helmet already on he couldn't see the terminators features looking across his laps he saw the combi melta gun in his left hand and his combi bolter in the other both loaded and glimmering from the arming oils. Finally his gaze came apon his old friend Colwell the sgt sat with his head tilted back his eyes closed in prayer. His bald head reflected red light. He had power fist turned off but the metal fist still glimmered with power, and his bolter holstered. Looking down at his own weapons his giant power mace vibrating slightly when activated the spiked points rotated around the head of the mace causing massive damage along with the already destructive energy from the power source. At the bottom of the pole attach was a slightly smaller mace head which concealed a chain wound around it he had used this flail many times in battle.

Standing Bj'arnath looked around at his men. " Stand". All the terminators stood putting on their helmets and charging and locking their weapons. "Turn" The terminators about faced towards the pod doors their weapons held before them. A base monotone voice spoke " Arming heavy bolter cannons, land hit in 30 seconds.

The pod slammed towards the ground plowing through a building going through it to the other side. Hissing steam poured from the sides of the pod as the super hot metal burned the air. The doors slammed down revealing the giant terminators within, they spread out in a rough circle fanning their weapons around the mini crater the impact had created.

"Master of Flames we should move to cover the enemy will be here soo…" Colwells words were cut off in a resounding crack as a heavy caliber round collided directly with his helmet shattering his head.

" FIRE AT WILL IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR" Bj'arnaths roar was drowned out as the massive weapons of the terminators roared themselves. Taks mighty weapons mowed line after line of charging orks. The giant bolter turret on top of the pod rotated 360 degrees its weapon roaring with the fury of its machine spirit. Kai'Tan using both of his weapons at the same time sent explosions of superheated gas across the battle field followed by precise bolter rounds all of his bolter rounds hit their targets straight in the middle of their for heads. Thalk was on the ground on one knee firing his bolter in sprays standing near his brother watching making sure no orc made it past Taks fire.

Bj'arnath spun around firing his bolter single handed slaying foes with each bullet. Enemy weapons fire rained upon the terminators dinging and sparking as the solid slugs were deflected by the thick armor. As the battle looked like it was going well enough his men were laying waste to any of the enemy who tried to approach the impact crater. But he knew it would not be long till they began to run out of ammo. As if hearing his thoughts the bolter turret fell silent as it fired its final shells. Hearing a cry of alarm Bj'arnath turned to see a giant loop of metal fall around Thalks neck tightening and he began to be dragged away from crater. Despite the best efforts of the terminators they could not free or stop Thalk being dragged away . They watched helpless as they saw the struggling form of Thalk be dragged away behind some buildings in the distance and saw the bright light of muzzle flashes break the shadows in the distance then grow quiet. Tak roared his anguish pouring from him in the form of weapons fire both of his weapons sweeping back and forth his armor beginning to steam with the Phoenix rage. His weapons coughed as they expunged their final ammo. Tak roared again as he tore the heavy weapons from his arms flinging them at the enemy. He charged one of the newly arrived beginning to rain heavy caliber shells at Tak. Ignoring the explosive rounds Tak ran through the amassing horde of greenskins crushing all the orks who stood in his way with the sheer momentum and weight of his charge. Running straight at the tank with it heavy gun now leveled at Tak it fired point blank at the berserker terminator the round collided with Taks chest not evening halting him as Tak jumped atop the tank bending down he grabbed each side of the tanks top turret. Straining the metal groaned as Tak tore the turret from the tank. Grabbing the barrel he smashed it into the inside of the tank killing its crew turning towards the still onrushing horde of enemies. He charged swinging the turret as a club kill dozens of orks at a time. Roaring Tak disappeared from sight around the same area Thalk had been dragged towards.

Swearing Bj'arnath activated his weapon throwing his now spent bolter on the ground unhatcing the chain from his mace. Slowly rotating the spiked head on the bottom around. Looking behind him he saw Kai'Tan arming him self with the dead sergeants weapons. Standing back to back they watch the oncoming horde approach their blood lust so high they forgot sense and rushed in to take the terminators in close combat. Hundreds of orks poured into the crater turning it into a roaring melee as the two terminators fought back to back wrecking death and ruin upon any ork within striking distance. Suddenly forced apart Bj'arnath was separated from Kai'Tan.

Resolving himself to his fate Bj'arnath spun his weapon around smashing aside orks with the flail. And crushing them with the mace his movements became mechanical as all he did was kill with every movement. Pain filled his body as more and more weapons cut past his parries into his armor. Grinding his teeth he ignored the pain killing every ork who came near him. Suddenly he was hit from behind with a massive weapon upon his head. Blood dripped from the gash in his skull down his face as he fell to his knees his mighty weapon falling from his grasp. The world slowed down to seconds as he watch thousands of bright red flashes fly through the air as he saw thousands of screaming imperial gaurdsman sweep through the surprised ork horde. The fanatical gaurdsman tore through the orks each gaurdsman filled with fanatic fervor. Mortally wounded men still charged forward, one gaurdsman who was missing a arm jumped atop a ork clubbing it to death with his helmet before slumping over dead. The imperial quickly finished off the orks in the area setting up a perimeter around the landing site. Moving the thousands of ork bodies into makeshift barricades. Bj'arnath finally fell to the ground unconciousness finally dragging him down.

The gaurdsmen searching around the site found the also unconscious form of Tak crouched over the dead form of Thalk who had been ripped to shreds by massed fire. Surrounding Tak were thousands of ork corpses and the ruins of several heavy weapon platforms. Further searching found the body of terminator Kai'Tan burried beneath a giant mound of ork bodies having been overwhelmed by sheer numbers, Bj'arnath and Tak had been airlifted to a medicae facility as soon as aircraft could reach them. Once the corpse had been counted the terminators had accounted for over a quarter of a million ork deaths.

You asked for more chapter and you have received it. Hope you enjoy send me any questions you have about story and ill anwser them the best I can.


End file.
